Sal Manders/Main article
Sal Manders is a male anthropomorphic salamander. He is the host of a game show titled You Bet Your Tuhkus. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "You Bet Your Tuhkus" Pumbaa watches a game show called "You Bet Your Tuhkus" with a salamander host named Sal Manders. After two contestants are disqualified for cheating, Pumbaa tells Timon that he sent their names to the show and they got chosen. Sal says that if they get every question right, they're going to win the Tuhkus Trophy, which is worth a lot of money. Timon and Pumbaa are in "You Bet Your Tuhkus." Sal gives the two the questions and the answers, which means that he's going to let them cheat, much to Pumbaa's surprise and discomfort. Sal tells the warthog that he doesn't like cheaters who get caught. On the first round, Sal asks Timon and Pumbaa some questions, but the two get the answers wrong. Sal tells them that when one of them gets the answers wrong, bad things happen to their partner. Timon tries to talk Pumbaa into cheating in order to win the Tuhkus Trophy to make money, but the warthog refuses to do so. On the second round, Sal announces the Tuhkus Challenge, which has a waterfall cliff that's going to take them to the trophy. Timon volunteers go on the cliff while Pumbaa answers the questions. Timon causes Pumbaa to get an answer right, enabling the meerkat to make it across. As soon as Timon is about to go to the trophy, he has to cross a bridge with pointy sticks under it, which is challenging for him since he hates pointy sticks. When it's time for a break, Sal forces Pumbaa to cheat if he wants Timon to survive the pointy sticks, and the warthog reluctantly agrees. Timon sees what's going on with Sal and Pumbaa, and the meerkat confronts the salamander and protests against him forcing Pumbaa to cheat. Sal then sends the two to the bridge and shows that the pointy sticks under the bridge are now on fire. Sal asks Timon and Pumbaa a question about the name of one of Beethoven's music pieces. Pumbaa tells him that there is no way that they could possibly know that, which, much to Sal's surprise, is the correct answer. Timon and Pumbaa go to the Tuhkus Trophy. However, Timon admits to Pumbaa that they didn't win the trophy fair and square. When a vengeful Sal prepares to kill Timon and Pumbaa with a pointy stick, the meerkat throws the trophy to Sal, who then falls and lands on the pointy sticks. Timon then tells Pumbaa that he not only learned that cheating is wrong, but friendship is more important than winning. Personality and traits Sal appears to be rather feisty at the beginning of the episode, and has a habit of licking his lips with his long tongue and winking as a signal or gesture. However, he later ends up becoming cruel and evil, as seen when he forces Pumbaa to cheat when he refuses to, and when he was about to murder Timon and Pumbaa with a pointy stick when they answered the last question right and won the Tuhkus Trophy. Trivia *His name is a play on his species, as he is a salamander. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - David Leisure Gallery Ybyt13.png Ybyt31.png Ybyt35.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles